


Игра теней

by m_izar



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: "Там было наглядное свидетельство того, насколько у него съехала крыша в богадельне Маунт Мэссив — Волрайдер был возле его кровати, и его вид успокаивал."





	Игра теней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisting Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458874) by [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine). 



Майлз не мог пошевелиться.  
  
Из темноты к нему тянулись руки, и он рвался из их цепкой хватки. Они впивались в его кожу, рвали ее, разбрызгивали по полу его кровь. Откуда-то из темноты доносились тихие всхлипы и невнятное бормотание. Кто-то кричал.  
  
А потом раздался звук тяжелых шагов, следом — металлический лязг ножниц, и он задергался еще отчаяннее, пытаясь освободиться, пытаясь убраться подальше. Оставаться опасно. Они найдут его!  
  
Крик застрял у него в горле.  
  
Никто ему тут не поможет. Он умирал, умирал в одиночестве, он был один, один один один один один…  
  
И тогда они застрелили его.  
  
*  
  
Майлз очнулся, тяжело дыша, руки вцепились в простыни, а сердце норовило пробить ребра насквозь. Его взгляд заметался по комнате. Простынь перекрутилась вокруг ног, обездвижив.  
  
_Нетнетнетнет, где я, что произошло, нет, отвалите от меня,_  замелькали мысли, сменяя друг друга слишком быстро, чтобы ухватиться за любую из них, и только когда его пальцы сжались на рукояти пистолета под подушкой, сердце немного успокоилось. Его лицо взмокло, и на одно безумное мгновение Майлзу показалось, что из-за дождя.  
  
На коже остывал пот, и Майлза пробрала дрожь (но вовсе не от холода). С коротким щелчком лампа залила комнату светом, отбрасывая на стены резкие тени. Майлз заморгал от резкой смены освещения, почти ожидая обнаружить в темном углу безумного доктора. Сердце сжалось на этой мысли, но все что там было, это…  
  
Там было наглядное свидетельство того, насколько у него съехала крыша в богадельне Маунт Мэссив — Волрайдер был возле его кровати, и его вид успокаивал.  
  
Волрайдер наклонил голову, как если бы задался неким вопросом, как если бы Майлз был загадкой, которую он никак не мог разгадать. За стенами крохотной квартирки угадывался шум уличного движения. Последние отголоски страха утихли, оставив после себя ощущение измотанности, и Майлз упал обратно на кровать, все еще тяжело дыша. Его шорты прилипли к телу, как вторая кожа, и он стянул их, мыча от отвращения, ногами сбивая простыни к краю матраса в процессе. Остаточный адреналин отозвался дрожью в руках, и он сжал кулаки, чтобы ее унять.  
  
Воздух в комнате застоялся. Скоро ему придется встать и открыть окно, чтобы впустить прохладный ночной бриз. Но не сейчас. Майлз закрыл глаза. И вздрогнул под прикосновением секундой позже.  
  
Одна из костистых рук Волрайдера погладила его по голове в попытке, по всей видимости, успокоить, и это было так странно, что Майлз не удержался и расфыркался неожиданным смехом.  
  
Существо, должно быть, выучило этот жест за те месяцы, что Майлз провел, запершись в квартире, пока выхаживало его от ран — физических и ментальных. Телевизор работал практически все время, под его звук Майл силился забыть то место, собрать себя обратно по частям, и Волрайдер был рядом, всегда рядом.  
  
Прикосновение оказалось настолько легким, что стало почти щекотно, и это при том, что Волрайдер мог убить его меньше, чем за удар сердца. Но до сих пор так и не убил. Нет смыла убивать собственного носителя, полагал Майлз. Эта мысль не должна была давать ощущение покоя, но давала.  _Кажется, в итоге я все же сошел с ума,_  подумал Майлз и со вздохом подался навстречу прикосновению. Он положил руку себе на грудь и посмотрел на Волрайдера. Если бы не просвечивающие в руках и ногах очертания костей и отсутствие лица, кто-то мог бы даже назвать Волрайдера привлекательным — с этой его явно мужской и мускулистой фигурой.  
  
Как подозревал Майлз, вопрос, зачем рою нанитов понадобилось принимать именно такую форму, навсегда останется без ответа. Если только Волрайдер не научится говорить.  
  
Возможно, Билли мечтал о чем-то таком.  
  
_Не ходи туда…_  
  
— Ты-то хоть выспался? — спросил Майлз в тишину своей спальни, обращаясь к Волрайдеру. Не то чтобы он ждал ответа, просто иногда ему нравилось демонстрировать свое хорошее воспитание, ну, или хотя бы притворяться, что оно у него есть.  
  
Руки все еще болели, хотя раны на них уже затянулись; Майлз осторожно помассировал кожу чуть ниже того места, где резко заканчивались его пальцы, сжал кулаки, когда это вызвало непрошенные воспоминания.  
  
_Не ходи туда!_  
  
Значит, никакого больше сна, пусть даже ему так ни разу и не удалось нормально поспать с той самой ночи в Маунт Мэссив —  _...в это место._  
  
— Вот уж вряд ли, — ответил Майлз сам себе через какое-то время. Улыбка на лице ощущалась странно и ломко, но что еще остается делать, когда Волрайдер неловко гладит тебя по волосам?  
  
Иногда он строил теории по поводу того, как Волрайдер перенимает черты характера своего носителя, вот только как он ни пытался, так и не вспомнил, чтобы сам когда-нибудь был милым с окружающими. Все это, казалось, было так давно, словно в совершенно другой жизни.  
  
— А знаешь, ты не так уж плох, когда никого не убиваешь, — вздохнул Майлз. С полузакрытыми глазами он чутко прислушивался к каждому звуку, который мог означать опасность. Звук уличного движения означал цивилизацию.  
  
Он открыл глаза, весь окруженный тенями, когда Волрайдер низко заурчал. Майлз знал этот звук. И его значение.  
  
— Ненасытный какой, — пробормотал он, но даже не пошевелился, когда Волрайдер покинул свое место, чтобы нависнуть сверху.  
  
По правде говоря, он толком не запомнил первый раз, но последние две недели это начало происходить каждые пару дней. Возможно, Волрайдер действовал, подчиняясь какому-то импульсу, который Майлз посылал сам, а возможно, он действовал, исходя из каких-то собственных соображений. Прямо сейчас Майлзу было откровенно до лампочки.  
  
Он предпочитал называть это «снять стресс». В конце концов, он просто хотел забыться хоть ненадолго, пусть даже само присутствие Волрайдера делало это невозможным; но та часть его сознания, которая велела ему бояться, становилась все меньше с каждым днем, что Волрайдер не причинял ему вреда. Волрайдер залечил его раны. У него остались шрамы на груди, повторяющие формой отверстия от пуль, как доказательство.  
  
Дрожь предвкушения прокатилась по его телу и он потерся спиной об кровать.  
  
Майлз прижал руки к простыне ладонями вниз, как только тьма выбросила отростки по обеим сторонам кровати, а Волрайдер издал еще один рокочущий звук. Он звучал почти самодовольно. У Майлза невольно сократились мышцы, когда его коснулся первый отросток.  
  
Они были холодными на ощупь, но постепенно нагревались, пока скользили вдоль его рук и ног. Несколько обернулось вокруг пальцев (как если бы Волрайдер держал его за руку).  
  
Майлз позволил себя сдвинуть. Не стал сопротивляться, когда его ноги оказались разведены в стороны и согнуты в коленях, а стопы плотно прижаты к кровати. У него сбилось дыхание. Крохотное щупальце коснулось горла, и он посмотрел на Волрайдера. Тот наблюдал за ним.  
  
Необъяснимым образом это даже возбуждало.  
  
Тьма продолжала струиться по его телу, она змеилась по его груди и животу, и Майлз улыбнулся, когда она почти игриво защекотала пах.  
  
— Ну же, — простонал он.  
  
Он не отказался бы от более решительного развития событий. Но черта с два он знал, как об этом попросить.  
  
Майлз вздохнул, когда прохладные и гладкие отростки коснулись его затвердевших сосков. А потом они сжались, заставляя его рвано вдохнуть и выгнуть спину.  
  
— Ха, — отрывисто задышал Майлз. — Стой, — часть отростков несильно толкнулась между ягодиц, вместе они ощущались невозможно большими. — Подожди.  
  
Как всегда, это поражало — то, как Волрайдер останавливался, когда Майлз просил, потому что если и было то, чем Волрайдер точно не обладал, так это добротой и способностью сопереживать. По непонятным причинам с Майлзом он этими качествами обладал. Большую часть времени.  
  
— Помедленнее. Не все сразу, ладно? — напомнил ему Майлз, немного поерзав в хватке более крупных отростков, удерживающих его руки и ноги. Те, что были возле входа в его тело, переместились на внутреннюю поверхность бедер.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Майлз, пробуя на крепость хватку на своих конечностях. Волрайдер наклонил голову, но не сдвинулся. Майлз закрыл глаза, чтобы избежать его нервирующего пристального взгляда.  
  
Отростки сжались, вытягивая из него какой-то жалобный звук. Его грудь вздымалась и опадала, пока щупальца протянулись по бокам и снова к низу живота через край ребер.  
  
Стон, слишком громкий в тишине, вырвался у него, когда холодная гладкость коснулась члена, медленно оборачиваясь вокруг него. Волрайдер издал один из своих шумов, который Майлз определял как признак удовлетворения, если для роя наночастиц вообще было возможно чувствовать что-то подобное. В любом случае, он выглядел довольным.  
  
Майлз выгнулся и бросил взгляд вниз, на свое тело. Тени выделялись ярким контрастом на его коже, почти черные и слегка прозрачные.  
  
Со сдавленным возгласом он упал обратно, когда хватка на члене сжалась. Пальцы на ногах поджались, бедра напряглись.  
  
— Сейчас, давай. Сделай это, — простонал он, и через секунду один небольшой отросток прижался к его заднице, а второй начал проталкиваться внутрь. Он казался немного скользкими — достаточно скользкими, чтобы без труда его принять.  
  
Майлз зашипел сквозь зубы, когда к первому присоединился второй, и они пришли в движение уже внутри. Он зажмурился, когда они уперлись прямехонько в простату, рот открылся сам собой. Каким таким хером Волрайдер каждый раз безошибочно находил нужное место? Эта мысль продержалась всего секунду, прежде чем любые мысли оказались выметены из головы. Другой отросток скользнул по щеке и, пользуясь случаем, проник в рот, мягко надавил на язык.  
  
Двигаясь в перекрестном ритме, тьма скользила внутри и снаружи. Он бы не смог, не продержался бы долго, только не при навязанном Волрайдером ритме. Тот словно рос внутри, наполняя его собой.  
  
С задыхающимся всхлипом Майлз кончил, забрызгав себе живот, сжимаясь в ответ на распирающее его изнутри давление, пока Волрайдер додрачивал ему, выжимая досуха снаружи.  
  
Потом наниты медленно возвращались в рой, а Майлз пытался восстановить дыхание. Мышцы были словно неживые, и он вздохнул, когда последний отросток оставил его тело — но не его самого. Часть все еще осторожно ластилась к его коже. Его больше ничего не удерживало, и Майлз свободно провел пальцами по небольшой лужице у себя на животе. Новый слой пота подсыхал на коже, накатывал озноб.  
  
Какие-то дюймы отделяли его от Волрайдера, по-прежнему нависающего сверху, но уже гораздо ближе, чем раньше.  
  
Ухмылка Майлза была бессмысленно-довольной (какая бывает у людей только после секса), когда он протянул руку и накрыл ладонью костистую скулу. Он размазал свою сперму у Волрайдера по щеке, а потом потянул на себя и прижался губами к нижней части его лица — там, где у него вполне мог бы оказаться рот.


End file.
